Narnia the Attack of the Cats -Remix-
by SteamPunky
Summary: Why is there a battle between cats and narnians? Who will win the fight, Cats, Narnians ,Or some random chickens. Who will die, who will the story revolve around. Why is this forest on fire, why doesn't anyone see the flying ninja in bright day light? why does warrior cats hate the trees so much. Does king Edmond get his name changed to King Edmond the Joker Who Marries A Cat Meow?


**Narnia the Attack of the Cats - Remix-**

**( 3-Months After 'The lion, The witch, and The wardrobe' )**

**By SteamPunky**

******Disclaimer **- **I do not own the 'Narnia' franchise. this is just a reenactment of my fantasy of what would happen if there was an cat race of people. This disclaimer includes all of the chapters I will have so don't just think its just this one. Review and like for more. I'm new so**

Wow, why would my father do this. This kingdom offers peace and my father announces war. I father has been in a great depression, ever sense my mother died. Our old kingdom had been conjured and most of the women and children had been murdered brutally. I would have too if my mother hadn't gone there. She risked her life for mine. After that my father had been training me to fight. The way he teaches me, is messed up. He carves scaring designs on my body while I'm sleeping witch is barely. I only get an hour of sleep, then my father comes and cuts on my body. Then I cry out of pain for the rest of the night. Then it's training all day long with no break and if I mess up just a little bit he whips me. That's my life now, it's sucks. He says he loves and he says he only does it to make me stronger but all he's doing is torching me. Tonight I made the decision, I'm going to run away.

I gather my stuff witch is little. I grab my small bag, and pack two pairs of my cloths. (red and green, tights, with a shirt with sleeves like pirates.) I quickly put on my black clothing, that's just like my red and green pairs of cloths. I braid my long black hair and put on my cape. There are holes in it for revealing my tail and ears but, I don't want anyone to know who I am. I pack my hair brush, my drawling book and a packet of paint. I also pack copies of my fathers well thought through battle plan and campsites. I put my backpack on and get my specialized bow and arrows and I get my Katina. I put them on and I hide two daggers in my leather boots. On my sword belt I have small ninja stars connected to it. I also have a small bag full of magic power from our old home along with a even smaller bag full of magical beans. The beans if planted become the tree that gives us the magic power that turns all that means to kill the innocent, into chickens for a day. I write on a piece of paper, _I'm sorry_, put it on my blood covered bed, and climbed out the window running into the night.

I read my fathers battle plans and it says that in the morning they are going to attack a village to a castle Caste Vesta or whatever they call it so. I need to warn them about the threat tonight. It's a good thing my father taught me to run fast at long paces without stopping because even if I get tired now I have to keep on going. By sunrise I was at the edge of the woods and I can see the road with the soldiers marching toward the village. I sneak in and jump along roof tops till I get close enough to the entrance. I see them marching right in and raising their swords to the civilians who are running in fear. There are some men raising their bows to the people ready to shot. I quickly take three arrows and shoot them hitting most of the men with bows, killing them. I shoot some more at the men as they look around trying to find the archer. All the people are safe now and have ran away out of their sight. The men are now furious, with their failure. They continue marching down the now, empty road. One of the men goes to pick up one of the apples from a market table but I shoot his hand away. He screams in pain and I jump to a different roof. They ignore this sobs and continue toward the palace when two boys followed by a whole bunch of weird looking creatures, start running out to attack the soldiers. The boys and their forces are pushed back into the castle.

I find a way in and see the forces being beaten, now I have to intervene. I shoot arrows killing more and more soldiers and and the forces raise again when they see the soldiers panicking. Most of the soldiers start to fall back except a small group that's with their leader fighting for their lives. I jump down now seen by everyone in the room and blow my magic power onto the soldiers and they turn to chickens instantly and start trying to run away. I have my hood on still so no one knows who I am. I walk over to the people I killed and I got my arrows back. I turn to leave, when the blond haired boy older than me goes " Hey, thanks for helping us, I'm high King Peter, and you are." He goes holding his hand out to me. " You might not wanna know who I am, cause the second you do is the second they find a reason to hurt you more than they did today." I say leaving and collecting the rest of my arrows. I grab a bag full of apples and leave 5 gold coins, and run of into the woods.


End file.
